Not my fault
by Tokoshui
Summary: Teen A.U Rated T. Ursula, is the black sheep of the school. Ariel's sisters are Ursula's biggest bullies, what happens when Ariel tries to be Ursula's friend? Better than what the summary says. Friendship.


**A/N I don't even know anymore, I guess if someone wants me to finish it I will, But I think I will only do like three-ish chapters I don't even know right now. **

When I look up in the mirror I still see…me. Me with the same old silvery hair chopped short, pudgy stomach, flabby arms, green eyes and pale chubby face. I honestly don't know what I was thinking I was going to find. Sometimes I go to sleep expecting me to be different when I wake up, it sounds silly, but welcome to my world.

My two Dobermanns Flotsam and Jetsam stroll in my room. They are my only friends and at times my only family. They get me, that's all I could ask for.

I brush through my hair and tug on a 'I hate t-shirt' t-shirt, an oversized black hoodie, and some ripped skinny jeans, slipping on my flip flops before going downstairs and grabbing some pop tarts on my way out. I see mother passed out on her laptop, overworked again.

I admire my mother; she has practically raised me by herself and started working two jobs and still finding time to be a mother to me and trying to pursue her dream of writing a novel.

I throw my bag over the shoulder and started walking to my high school. I hate school, everyone is an idiot here, an uneducated idiot. I can't wait for the day I can move out and not burden them. I flip up my hood as the wind picks up, also this is about the time when the guy on his bicycle smashes his yogurt on my head.

I feel a sharp pain and my head go down; right on time. I don't fall down, I'm too used to that, I just keep walking on. If I go slow enough I can miss most of first period. I only have four block classes, since I have transferred halfway through the school year. I walk as slow as I can, popping my headphones in and shoving my hands in my pocket.

I don't belong with them or at least not here. Here I am nobody; here I am passed nobody because here even nobodies meet some sort of standards. Me, I fit no standards and I never will, that's something that I have accepted a long time ago. I have never fitted in or be a part of the in crowd. I have only had one human friend in my life and that was 'Leon' Cross, her real name was Courtney. She was like me, she was different, not that I minded very much, and she was athletic and very boyish. She went by Leon because she never saw herself as a female, she saw herself more of a man. Because of this her mother and our peers detested her. Leon was strong and brave; she took every day one minute at a time. She lived that way, in the moment and it was fun being with her. One day, while I was forced out on a family outing and she went on a run and some of the big jocks from our school and a neighboring school had ganged up on her, they raped and beat her to death.

I blamed myself for a while, then I blamed them and my family, but in the end I just blamed it on nothing and I try to live like she did, in the moment and not caring about others. It's hard, I'm surprised that she didn't crack and snapped.

I get to the school, my hell. It's a good ten minutes into the actual school day and I get a slip. The halls weren't as empty as I thought Aquata, Andrina, Alana, and Ariel were all blocking the hall…waiting.

Aquata and Andrina are the ones to make the first moves, Alana is just a follower to her sisters but the worst…the worst is Ariel, she sits there and does nothing. She doesn't say anything and she doesn't do anything and it pisses me off.

"Hey, there Pissy Ursy." Aquata says, slinging an arm over my shoulder. She has brown eyes that are the same shade, yet she is the heart throb of entire fucking school.

"We've missed you." Andrina smirks, her blonde hair falling in front of their hazel eyes. Going to hook her arm around mine, looking at her sister. Andrina, Aquata, and Alana are all in sports, some more intense than others. I don't know about Ariel, but I could care less. I only have to deal with them for three more years and this will be all over.

I feel a punch to my side, I block out the pain, and I've gotten good at blocking pain. Yesterday I cut myself while chopping the vegetables, didn't feel a thing. So I can't feel the blows they give, the sharp pain of their long manicured nails.

I somehow manage to get on the floor and they are kicking me, I manage to get to feet and stumble through the hall and as I near my door they start lingering back. Cowards. I sigh, knowing that I probably look like shit. I hand the slip and that begins my long monotonous day. Between the mental and physical abuse I finally get to lunch. I don't eat lunch, because I don't like the food, I don't get hungry, and I prefer to be in the library. The library is huge with rows and rows of shelves; the funny thing is that I don't really read. I draw and play on my DS. The library is so big that no will find me unless I want them to.

That's my day that's my world. Day after day, abuse, idiots and aloneness.

Alone is great, by choice. I think it was the great Stephane King who said "Alone. Yes that's the key word, the most awful word in the English tongue; Murder doesn't hold a candle to it and Hell is just a poor synonym." So that's my life, I'm living but not alive. I'm can adopt and I'm used to it. I can handle it on my own.


End file.
